


Gifted Youth

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Rookie Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: “Alright,” Claude calls out when everyone has arrived and made their rounds to get food and drink. “You all know the drill.”





	Gifted Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of [Kinkmas](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)

The rookies and sophomores are all lined up in a half-circle in front of the tree, naked and bound with colorful ribbon. Claude watches the kids shift, TK’s restlessness causing him to bump into Nolan and Ivan on either side of him. Travis moves, too, but Robert presses back against him, trying to settle him down. Shayne - free of this particular duty, now, in his junior year - steps over to his teammates and murmurs something Claude can’t quite hear. It seems to help, at least a little, and TK settles against Ivan’s side. 

 

“Alright,” Claude calls out when everyone has arrived and made their rounds to get food and drink. “You all know the drill.” 

 

Shayne goes around with the bag, offering it to each guy in turn. Some pass, of course; not everyone wants to take part, even if they all plan on spending the evening here. The bag itself is filled with ribbon, most of it white. There are only five colored pieces within, and a small cheer goes up when Val draws the first one. It’s bright green, the same color as the one around Travis’ cock and wrists. Nolan’s baby blue gets drawn by Coots, Ivan’s burgundy by Simmer, TK’s red by Radko, and Robert’s purple by Raff. 

 

One by one, the vets step up to the half-circle of rookies, helping them to their feet. The only pair that stay in the room are Ivan and Simmer; the rest take their leave to make use of one of the empty rooms in the house. About half the guys left follow to either watch or join. The rest stay, going back to their conversations while stealing glances at Simmer and Ivan. 

 

Simmer pulls Ivan into his lap, gently untying the ribbon around his wrists and cock. It takes a mere handful of strokes for Simmer to get Ivan back to fully hard, and he gratefully accepts the lube Claude tosses his way. 

 

“Keep your hands on my shoulders. You can move as much as you want.” Ivan nods; this is his second year, after all, and he’d spent the last party with Claude himself. Simmer doesn’t do anything fancy; Ivan responds best to a tight grip and short strokes, cursing between gritted teeth when Simmer practically drags him over the edge and into orgasm. His thighs and ass flex as he fucks up into Simmer’s fist, smearing come over his dick and Simmer’s hand. 

 

Ivan slumps against Simmer, letting the veteran player hold him up. He shudders with overstimulation as Simmer teases his cock, panting so quietly that it’s almost inaudible under the low hum of conversation. 

 

“Can you give him a couple more?” Claude asks gently. It’s what Simmer’s going to want, what he always wants. Ivan shuts his eyes for a moment, taking a slow breath before he nods. “Good. I’ll be back in a bit, boys.” 

 

Picking up his abandoned glass of wine, Claude heads out of the living room to go check on the others; it’s the duty of a good captain, after all. 

 


End file.
